


lethargy draft

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	lethargy draft

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGQLXRTl3Z0  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBJ7YEGa85c  
Micah stared at the sheet music sitting on the stand before him. Anzoletti Caprice No. 2. He had been gazing at it for nearly half an hour, making no attempt to sight read it yet. His viola laid at his side uselessly, and he untightened and retightened his bow compulsively. He was home alone; his mother, sister, and stepfather were all at work. Mika was at the age where he should probably pick up a part-time job, but he was procrastinating that, as he did every task it seemed. The room was completely silent, except for the loud ticking of the analogue clock in the living room.

And then he heard it. Someone was playing cello, loud enough to be audible from Micah’s bedroom. Cello Suite No. 1 Prelude, played in such a way that would put Bach to shame. Mika dropped his bow onto his bed, grabbed his jacket, and ran out the door. He didn’t know what he intended on doing; he just had to find the source of the sound. It was beautiful, it really was. 

Outside was freezing, despite the fact that it was almost April. Micah lived in a row of townhomes, which was just a fancy word for apartments. The sound echoed off of the units, making it near impossible to find who was playing.

But then he saw him. Micah glanced at a window of one of the houses, and saw one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. A boy sat in a chair, playing a red-stained cello. His eyebrows were strained, and he looked like he was really focused. He seemed to be just as beautiful as his playing. Soft-looking black hair, Asian monolid, sharp green eyes. He resembled a cat almost, poised and mysterious. Black cats were supposed to be bad luck, but this boy looked to be anything but. 

The wind blew suddenly, and several sheets of paper flew out of the open window. The boy stopped suddenly, breaking his concentration. It was almost like he had become a different person. His intensity was gone.

Out of reflex, Micah reached out and grabbed the sheet music, causing the boy to look at him. Micah awkwardly walked towards the window, putting on a bright smile as he handed the music to the boy.

The boy stared at the ground, refusing to look up at Micah. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” There was an awkward pause. “My name is Micah, by the way. I live down the street.”

The boy nodded. “Altair.”

Micah cocked his head to the side. “That’s a weird name.”

“It’s the brightest star in the constellation Aquila.” 

“Oh.” Another awkward pause. “You like classical music?”

Altair shrugged. “I guess.” 

“I play viola.” 

“That’s… nice.”

Micah stared at Altair for a moment. “What grade are you in?”

“Tenth.”

“Oh. I’m in eleventh.”

“Okay.”

It was clear Altair didn’t really want to talk to Micah, but Micah wasn’t going to let him go just yet.

“You’re really good at cello. How long have you been playing?”

“Ten years.”

“So, you’re like… a prodigy?”

Altair shrugged. “I guess.”

“How come I’ve never seen you around?”

Altair shrugged again. “I like staying home.”

“Do you go to Archdale High?”

Altair nodded.


End file.
